1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic reading apparatuses and, particularly, to an electronic reading apparatus and an input method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic reading apparatus provides buttons for readers to input operations. However this repetitive process may cause readers to feel tired and bored if they are pressing the buttons repeatedly, moreover, the buttons occupy space that may be put for better use.